The Lost Archives
by ElectroNerd
Summary: Ever wondered if Jiminy missed a few entries in his notebooks? Well, here's what happened in between the pages.
1. Beginning Note

**Alright, so. This is a little spur of the moment collection. It's sort of like Rise of Romantics, minus the romance concept... It's just random situations our KH characters are put in. :D **

**Warning: Includes very short one-shots and extreme randomness.**

**So, I'm betting I'll be able to to update this weekly, if not daily, considering it's just random so there really is no plot. :D That means that writer's block shouldn't be a problem. XD Yosh! So, read on! **


	2. Too Cute

**Heh... alright, this little piece was based off of my friend's opinion of Shadows, and how they were really adorable, but I think they're kinda creepy... anyways, that's how this came to be! :D This chapter takes place during Kingdom ****Hearts (1).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters... just the plot.**

* * *

"Sora... what is that?"

The brown-haired boy hugged the Heartless closer. "What does it look like, Donald?"

"It's a Heartless..." Donald said slowly, sending Sora a small glare.

"Not only a Heartless," Goofy stated, holding up a finger, "A Shadow Heartless!"

Sora nodded. He put the Shadow down, then pulled out a small blue ribbon- an accessory that the party had never used- and tied it around one of the little antennae on the Heartless' head. "Don't deny it, Donald, Goofy," Sora picked up the Heartless once more, "These little guys are too cute to kill!"

"SORA!" Donald suddenly yelled, his arms flapping wildly about him. "This is a Kingdom Hearts game, which means Disney is involved, and in Disney, we do not _kill_ things, they _disappear_. Don't bump up the rating- watch your language!" Donald huffed before he crossed his arms, tapping his foot irritably.

Sora was silent for a few moments before he said, "Okay, too cute to uh... make disappear?"

The small Shadow- who was now named Neo, courtesy of Sora- blinked innocently at Donald, a small, glowing tear starting to form in one of its yellow eyes. It tilted its head and stared at him, unblinking.

Donald's eye twitched.

The shadow's eyes widened a little, giving them that perfectly adorable size, and tilted its head a little more, its small antennae flopping to the side, the bow bouncing. Little Neo then pulled off a pout, and that did it for Donald.

"It's too cute!" He yelled, storming off. Sora and Goofy just watched silently, not noticing the smug look that formed in Neo's eyes.

* * *

**That's all, short, I know. There was a warning in the Beginning Note... nee. **

**Well, this is the first installation... There will be more to come, hopefully tomorrow or the day after. Review!**


	3. Water

**Did you guys catch the play on words from the last installment? Neo the Shadow? Neoshadow? ...anyways. This one is a little thing that was inspired by two things- the last time I was at the beach, I was reluctant to get in the water, and I was emailing my friend a few months ago about how fangirls didn't like water all that much. Ah, inspiration. XD And wow! Two updates within an hour of each other! Nice. This took place during 358/2 Days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. *sigh***

* * *

Axel backed away from the large body of water, his boots kicking up small pebbles from the little islet he and Roxas were standing on. Water was bad... He shook his head and turned to the dark portal behind him, debating on whether or not it was a good idea to jump in, just to get away. But then he'd have to face Saix's wrath... but anything is better than _water._

Before the redhead could make his decision, though, Roxas stepped in the way, blue eyes glaring. "Axel," The boy hissed, "What are you doing?"

The flame-haired man looked from his blonde companion to the body of water and back again. "Roxas... I control fire."

"So?" Roxas snapped, crossing his arms.

"That means I hate water." Axel said, taking another step back from the water.

"You hate water?" Roxas repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Axel nodded slowly, glaring at the nearby body of water. "It puts out my fires..." Axel paused before saying, "And it also messes up my hair."

The bored expression on Roxas' face quickly changed to a devilish smile as he rubbed his hands together in mischievous glee.

When Axel saw his partner's expression, he raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Roxas, is something wrong?"

Roxas only shook his head, saying, "It's nothing. Now, we need to hurry up and finish this mission- we can't leave Xion all alone on the clock tower!"

"Okay..." Axel responded unsteadily, summoning his chakrams in a flurry of dancing flames.

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and grinned, itching to get back to the Castle to carry out his plans. Oh, this would be good...

For the next two weeks after that day, poor old Axel was constantly drenched with water by Demyx and Roxas after everyone returned from their missions.

After that experience, Axel hated water even more, and he learned to never trust Roxas with things like that again.

He wouldn't ever forget this.

* * *

**Heh, that's water... poor Axel... anyways, review!**


	4. Walk

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I told you I would update regularly! I'll have another one-shot up either later today or tomorrow. :D I've got Final Exams, though, so I have to prepare for those. This little one-shot was inspired by what I did to my friend's little brother while I was at her house, though I was threatening him with a book, yelling, "Get up, and WALK!" and he was calling for help desperately, but like Sora, neglected to move from his position. Heh... This took place after KH2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plots of my little chapters here!**

* * *

Riku was simply strolling down the beach, whistling some random tune and listening to the waves, when he heard cries for help, followed by a bout of fierce yelling.

Riku looked around until he spotted the source of the commotion- of course it had to be his two best friends. The silverette sighed, shaking his head. What were they up to now?

Higher up, near the paopu tree, Sora was on the ground, trying his best to get away from Kairi, who was kicking sand at him.

"Please, Kairi, stop!" Sora yelled, trying to protect his eyes from the onslaught of sand grains.

"You have two good legs and two good arms! If you want me to stop, then get up and walk away!" Kairi yelled in response, kicking up more sand.

Sora still neglected to move from his position on the ground, instead focusing on defending himself and yelling out, "Someone help! Kairi, please stop!"

Kairi only yelled the same thing as before and continued kicking up sand.

Riku was silent for a few moments, simply staring at his friends before he smirked and turned around, shaking his head. He strolled now towards the dock, whistling again as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Eh, well, they keep getting shorter... I know the next one is going to be the longest so far, though. So, keep an eye out for it! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, review! :D **


	5. Like a Cloud?

**Alright, here's that chapter I promised- yeah, it's a little late, and I'm supposed to be sleeping, but... Anyways, this one is the longest one yet! :D This chapter was inspired by the way my friend described my writing style- light and carefree like a cloud. What do you guys think? This took place during KH2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plots of my little one-shots.**

* * *

Sora furrowed his eyebrows, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Light and carefree like a cloud...?" He muttered, staring at the sky as if the answer to life was hidden there. "Cloud isn't carefree... he's probably not that light, either."

"Sora, what're you talking about?" Goofy asked, turning towards the brown-haired boy who was now glaring at the cobblestone path.

Suddenly, Sora's head snapped up and he yelled, "I need to talk to Cloud!" He then started with purpose for the town square, where he knew the quiet swordsman lingered.

Donald and Goofy, now left behind by the optimistic teen, exchanged worried glances before they followed- albeit hesitantly.

When Sora finally reached his destination, his critical blue eyes gave the area a quick, calculative once-over before he strided down a small set of steps and directly up to Cloud. "Cloud," Sora said to the blonde swordsman, fixing him with an inquiring gaze. "Are you light and carefree? Is there more than one of you?"

"What?" The swordsman asked, slightly thrown off by Sora's sudden appearance.

"Are you light and carefree, and is there more than one of you?" Sora repeated impatiently, crossing his arms.

Cloud was silent for some time before he finally said, "Sora, what are you talking about?"

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Light and carefree like a cloud. You've heard that before, no?"

Cloud nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"So, answer my questions!" Sora yelled.

Cloud only sighed, shaking his head. "Sora... that's a figure of speech. I'm not light and carefree, and I'm pretty sure there's only one of me."

The brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow, staring incredulously at Cloud and uncrossing his arms. "A figure of speech?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh." Sora said, looking away. "Sorry about the disturbance, then." And he promptly turned and strolled away, whistling some random tune and leaving a very confused Cloud in his wake.

From that day on, Sora always came to Cloud about figures of speech.

* * *

**Okay, that's it... Ah, little Sora... he has his moments. XD Review!**


	6. New Look

**Heh... I know, I missed a day, gomenasai. I was being rushed, and then when I had time, I could barely keep my eyes open... I was sooo tired yesterday. But, here's an update. This one is, for sure, the longest one so far. It's probably double the last one... Anyways, this chapter was inspired by two things- this argument I got into with my friend (we're both stubborn as crap) that was resolved the same way, and then this picture I saw on Google (it'd take me a LOOOONG time to find it again) of Riku, with his arms crossed and an angry pout on his face, and Kairi, Selphie, and Yuffie messing around with his hair. XD That was a cute picture, but Riku looked really pissed... This took place after KH2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the plots of my chapters!**

* * *

The silverette crossed his arms, glaring at his two female friends. He ignored their pouts and said, shaking his head, "If my answer was no an hour ago, it's going to be no now."

"Please?" Selphie begged, looking up at him with a bigger pout. "Just this once - then we'll leave you alone!"

"No."

"Riku," Kairi said, clinging to his arm, "It won't take long, and we won't do much of anything, we'll just -"

"No." Riku said again, pulling his arm away from the auburn-haired girl. "I don't care what you guys were planning on doing, because it's not going to get done." As he said this, though, he wondered what "much of anything" meant.

"Riku," Kairi and Selphie whined together.

"No." Riku said firmly, glaring at them.

"What's the problem here?" A voice called from the distance. The group of three turned to see their friend, Sora, running towards them.

Riku instantly stepped in to explain, silencing the girls with a glare. "Selphie and Kairi are trying to convince me to let them mess around with my hair, and I told them no, but they won't leave me alone."

Sora sighed. "Well, I know the three of you are extremely stubborn... this can only be solved one way."

"How?" Riku, Kairi, and Selphie all said at the same time, their attention drawn to the brown-haired teen.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" Sora replied, grinning. Riku groaned as Sora explained, "Here's how it will work. Riku and Kairi will go first, and if Riku wins a two out of three match, then he'll go against Selphie. If Riku wins both matches, you guys have to leave him alone. If Riku loses, however, then he'll have to agree to get his hair done."

"The odds of this solution suck." Riku grumbled, turning towards a grinning Kairi and holding out a fist, his other hand opened flat beneath it.

Kairi took the same stance and purred, "Don't whine if you lose, Riku."

Riku simply looked at her and replied, "I would have to say the same to you, Kairi."

"Ready... go!" Sora yelled, and the match was on.

Riku and Kairi had thrown out the same thing for a long time before Riku threw out a scissors and Kairi threw out a paper. Kairi groaned and Riku's expression didn't change, since he knew that he'd get jinxed if he got his hopes up.

"Point one for Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

After a long five minutes, Riku had thrown out paper, and Kairi had thrown out rock. Riku only raised a brow and said, "Huh. I guess I won this match."

Kairi, on the other hand, let out a whine and stomped her foot, turning to Selphie and yelling, putting her hands on her hips, "You'd better win!"

Selphie only shook her head. "Stop talking, Kairi! You'll jynx it!" The girl then stepped up to Riku and said, taking the game's stance, "Alright, Riku. It's on."

Riku only nodded, also taking stance, and the game began.

Within the first five throws, both Selphie and Riku had gotten points. Sora and Kairi were both on edge, Kairi rooting for Selphie, and Sora just wanting to see who would win. Finally, after throwing the same things for two minutes, Selphie threw a rock and Riku threw a scissors.

Riku had lost.

"I lost?" Riku muttered, his eyes widening as his fate was sealed.

Selphie and Kairi cheered, turning to look at their victim with evil grins on their faces.

Sora only shook his head, patting Riku sorrowfully on the back. "I'm sorry, Riku. The fates have spoken..."

Riku was practically unresponsive until he and the girls got to Kairi's house. It was then he started struggling wildly. "L-let me go!" He yelled as he was dragged up the stairs.

The two girls, proving to be too strong for him to resist, laughed evilly as they shoved him into a dark room.

When the lights came on, Riku was strapped to a black leather chair and was _surrounded_ by hair products. For one of the only times in his life, he panicked. Truly panicked. What... what would they do to him?

"Are you ready, Riku?" Kairi purred, holding a flat iron in her hand.

Riku shook his head, gulping. "You don't need the flat iron, my hair's already straight."

"We'll make it straighter." Selphie responded easily.

"Oh god..." Riku said, but soon was unable to say anymore as the girls pounced.

After long, long hours - hours of pure torture to Riku, who hated having his hair touched - the girls finally emerged from the bedroom, smelling of hairspray and conditioner.

Back inside the room, Riku was frowning deeply at his reflection. They had styled his hair... into a frigging rainbow afro. "I look like a _clown_!" Riku yelled in a rage.

For the next week, Kairi and Selphie had to sleep with one eye open, because Riku was coming after them, and he would show no mercy.

It would take _forever_ to return his hair to its original state. He was going to get his revenge - no matter what.

* * *

**Oh... ugh... that could've been better. Gomenasai- I'm in a Zelda mood. I just got the new Zelda game, A Link Between Worlds, and as awesome as it is, I got stuck pretty easily... I mean, it's like A Link to the Past except really different, I guess. Anyways, it put me in a Zelda mood, and you know how weird it is to write a Kingdom Hearts fic with Zelda on my mind. Well, review, I guess.**


	7. Movie

**Heehee... I had fun writing this one. I want to see how all of you guys interpret it... XD This was inspired by a one-shot a friend of mine wrote. heh... Also, sorry for updating at this ungodly hour. I ****couldn't sleep... This took place after KH2. That's been happening a lot...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

The older teen shook his head, his silver hair swaying across his forehead. "No, Sora… We can't do that."

"Please, Riku?" The younger begged, peeling himself from his sleeping bag and crawling over to his friend.

The silverette only shook his head again, backing away. "I told you already, my answer is no."

"C'mon, Riku," Sora pleaded, pressing his hands together and pouting, "Nobody's awake, so it's not like we'll get interrupted…"

Riku turned his head, avoiding the pout on his friend's face. "No."

"Riku…" Sora whined, "I've been waiting for this opportunity for a _long_ time. Just this once…"

"Sora, we both know that if we do this, you'll wake someone up with your screaming, and we'll get busted." Riku replied.

"But Riku, I finally got the stuff we needed! It should be quick and easy!"

"Quick?" Riku hissed, "Last time took three hours!"

"That was because it was the first time we did it!" Sora hissed right back, crossing his arms.

"No."

"Riku, I promise, if we do it this once, I won't ask again." Sora said, taking desperate measures.

The older teen shook his head once more. "That's a lie and we both know it. Leave me alone, Sora… There's this thing called _'sleep'_ and all humans need it."

Sora pouted once more. "Please, Riku? Just—"

But Riku cut him off, whisper-yelling, "SORA! I'm _not_ going to watch another horror movie with you— how many times do I have to say it?!"

"Aw… You're no fun, Riku."

The teen scoffed, sliding himself back into the warmth of his sleeping bag. "Whatever."

While Sora moved dolefully back to his section of the room the two boys were sharing, outside of the door, two girls—Kairi and Selphie—were collapsed, unconscious, blood flowing from their noses.

* * *

**Ah, Kairi and Selphie... XD Anyways, review! **


	8. Dreams

**Sup? I know it's been... a week... but I've been busy, so... school starts back up on Tuesday, and while I'm going to be happy to see my friends again, I don't want to do the work anymore... oh well... Anyways, this here... This was inspired by a dream I had, except I was watching Riku in the bunny suit. That dream... XD Shade the Hero Project-X gave me the idea to write it. :D This one took place after KH2... I guess I like that time frame. :D**

**Disclaimer: (Since I'm going back to the old way I did my disclaimers...)**

**Me: Hey, Riku, can you disclaim for me?**

**Riku: ...No.**

**Me: *pouts* Why nooooooot~?**

**Riku: I just finished reading this chapter... **

**Me: So?**

**Riku: Well, me saying that you don't own Kingdom Hearts isn't going to fix that... that _monstrosity!_**

**Me: Ouch... harsh. But, you do realize you just said it, right?**

**Riku: ...whatever.**

**Me: XD**

* * *

"Ugh... I'm so tired." Riku muttered to himself. Stupid Kairi and her love for bunnies... ugh... He changed into his pajamas, yawning all the way, then flopped into his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

When his eyes opened again, he closed them immediately due to the bright lights shining in his face. When he thought he was ready, he opened his eyes again. The silverette looked around and saw that he was on some sort of stage, the spotlight on him.

He looked down at himself and his eyes widened in shock. He was wearing... a full-body pink bunny suit?! The itchy, uncomfortable thing was fit with huge feet, floppy ears that fell in his eyes, and big, fluffy paws. He felt something heavy near his backside and he instantly assumed it was a fluffy tail.

He realized he was holding a microphone in his left hand... paw... thing, and a flashing red light told him it was on. Something made him lift the microphone to his lips.

He started bobbing his head to the beat of a song that started playing. He opened his mouth- coming in right on cue, from what he knew- and sang words...

...words that he didn't know.

_What is going on?!_ Riku yelled mentally, helpless as his body started dancing to the beat of the song he didn't know and words he didn't recognize flowed from him like water from a fountain.

"_Call me, beep me, if you want to reach me. If you want to reach me it's okay. I just can't wait till I hear my cell phone ring~! Doesn't matter if it's day or night, everything's gonna be alright. Whenever you need me, baby, call me beep me if you want to reach me~."_

His voice was hitting notes he previously thought impossible for him as the song continued.

After what felt like forever, the song began to end, and applause erupted around him. Riku's eyes widened as he looked out in front of him (after his bow) to see that he had a full house. A full house of people... watched him sing... in a bunny suit...

Suddenly the lights blinked out, and Riku woke yet again, breathing heavily, sitting upright in his room. He held a hand up to his forehead, wiping the sweat from it and sighing. "I..." He whispered, trying to settle himself again, "I need to stop hanging out with Kairi so much..."

* * *

**Well, either you know the song or you don't- it's the Kim Possible Theme Song. That show holds so many childhood memories for me... :D I love that show. Poor Riku-sama, first his hair, and now a bunny suit... Hey, Riku, I'll try to stop victimizing you.**

**Riku: Yeah, whatever...**

**Me: :D Gomenasai!**

**Anyways, review!**


	9. Accessories

**So... hola... Here's another update! I was lacking ideas, but then I started playing Kingdom Hearts 2, and that's how this came along. Here's what happened: I was at the Moogle shop in Twilight Town, and I synthesized a Midnight Anklet and a Chaos Anklet, and I thought, "I'm going to give these to Riku!" But then I realized that Riku uses the power of darkness, so that would really defeat the point. **

**Yes, I know his attacks wouldn't have been affected, but it still came to mind. So here this is, Riku's reaction!**

**Riku: You really need to quit putting me in these...**

**Me: But... but... I can't help it! **

**Riku: Why not?**

**Me: Because! I can't live without you~**

**Riku: ...**

**Me: Nah, that's not the reason. You're just... such an easy target! Next time... maybe... I'll do something with the Organization. Will that make you feel better?**

**Riku: Maybe. Anyways, you have to disclaim, don't you?**

**Me: Can you do it for me~?**

**Riku: ...fine. ElectroNerd doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, but she does own all the games.**

**Me: Minus some of the Final Mixes. I can't wait to get my hands on those, though! :D Anyways, thanks Riku-sama!**

**Riku: You're welcome. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Sora... what is this?" The silver-haired teen asked his friend, staring at the small anklet in his hand.

"It's a Chaos Anklet! I synthesized it just for you!" The younger sang, grinning.

"Sora..." Riku trailed, narrowing his eyes at the band, "As much as I love the thought behind this little gift, I can't use it."

"Why not?" Sora pouted, "I saved up on Mythril shards and Twilight stones for that!"

"Didn't you ask the Moogle about it?" Riku asked, "This anklet... it provides a lot of dark resistance."

"So...?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sora, did you forget? I use the powers of darkness... a lot..." Riku stated, sighing.

The brunette frowned slightly. "Oh yeah... I forgot all about that..."

"I'm sorry Sora, I can't accept this." Riku said solemnly, handing the accessory back to his friend.

"Eh, it's fine." Sora said, accepting it and stuffing it in one of his pockets. "I just thought you might need it."

"Need it?" Riku questioned, but shook his head and said, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder, "Like I said before, I like the thought behind this, so I'm sorry I can't use it."

"I said it's fine, Riku!" Sora exclaimed, shaking Riku off and calling out, "Hey Donald! I've got a new accessory~!"

Sora chased after the duck, who was intently ignoring him. Riku only watched as Sora ran down a set of stairs after Donald and almost fell. The older teen was silent for a moment before he chuckled and walked away, shaking his head.

_Maybe, someday, I'll buy an accessory for Sora to make up for this. _Riku thought to himself as he watched Sora chasing Donald around in a circle, Goofy in the middle.

* * *

**Riku: What... was that...**

**Me: Huh... now that I think about it... that's more bromance than ****anything! XD**

**Riku: Bromance?**

**Me: I'll explain later. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	10. Fear Me!

**Well now... it's been a long time... Gomen! Anyways... This was inspired by my tendency to wander into Youtube and watch really stupid KH videos. XD This takes place, I would say, right before Dream Drop Distance. I was going to have it take place after that game, but while it would make this installment a little longer, it would have spoilers in it, so... It would be the only chapter with spoilers... And I didn't want that!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Riku: I thought you said I wasn't going to be in this one...**

**Me: I said maybe. Maybe.**

**Riku: ...**

**Me: Heh, gomen. Looks like I can't make any promises... Sorry Riku!**

**Riku: Whatever...**

**Me: Anyways... since you've always done the disclaimer... Can you do it again?**

**Riku: ...no.**

**Me: *sigh* You're gonna be difficult... I see how it is... Hey, Sora!**

**Sora: ?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer, since Riku won't?**

**Sora: Sure thing! Electro doesn't own KH, but she wishes she did!**

**Me: Noooo, I don't!**

**Riku: Why not?**

**Me: Because! It wouldn't be nearly as awesome if I owned it! **

**Riku: Good point...**

**Me: Ouch... harsh. Anyways, enjoy the chapter... this got a bit long! DX**

* * *

Riku and Sora were sitting on the paopu tree, watching the waves crash onto the shore and just hanging out.

"Hey, Riku," Sora said said to his friend, grinning. "I've got something to tell you."

Riku turned to his friend, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's something I've been waiting a long time for!" Sora said excitedly, his grin widening.

"I ask again, what is it?" Riku monotoned, giving his younger friend a flat stare.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and poked Riku with it, saying gleefully, "I am the Keyblade Master! Fear me~!"

Riku shook his head, swatting the Keyblade away from him. He shot the teen a deadpan look before he hopped off the tree and walked away, leaving a laughing Sora in his wake.

* * *

**Yup. "Fear me~!" XD **

**Riku: ...why?**

**Me: XD Because~ **

**Sora: I like this one! Fear me, Riku, fear me! XD**

**Riku: ...no...**

**Me: Ah, Riku, you're no fun! Can't you just go along with it this one time...?**

**Riku: No. **

**Me: *sigh* Whatever...**


	11. Pranks

**Whoo! Two back-to-back updates to make up for the lack of updates lately! Yay! So, this one... It wasn't inspired by anything. I was just being evil :3 The resting place in time for this one-shot is in 358/2 Days, but before the events of Chain of Memories. :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Are you happy now, Riku? I finally got one that didn't have you in it!**

**Riku: *reading the reviews* I'm glad I'm finally not in one. But hey, look at this! "Poor Riku... He never gets a break..." See? People have sympathy for me!**

**Me: Who, you mean nee-chan? Did you read the whole review?**

**Riku: ...**

**Me: *points at computer* See, the last part says, "But then again, it'd be no fun if no one bothered him."**

**Riku: ...**

**Me: Eh, gomen. Like I said before, you're just such an easy target!**

**Riku: ...**

**Me: Aww, you're giving me the silent treatment. That's cute.**

**Riku: ...**

**Me: *sigh* I don't own Kingdom Hearts, thankfully! :D**

* * *

"Hey, Roxas," Axel asked his blonde friend, biting into his ice cream.

"Yeah?" The teen replied, staring out into the sunset.

"I think… we should play a prank on someone." Axel replied, a smirk dancing onto his face.

Roxas cast a wary glance at his friend. "Well… who…?"

"Larxene." Axel said.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Axel, that's insane. Do you have some sort of death wish?" Everyone in the Organization knew to never piss Larxene off…

Axel shook his head. "No, I'm just bored."

Roxas shook his head. "Boredom isn't an excuse to have a death wish!"

"Ah, don't be such a baby, Roxas," Axel protested, throwing the hand that wasn't holding his ice cream into the air. "I promise, we'll be okay!"

The blonde was silent for a long time before he sighed and said slowly, "Fine. If we die, though, I'll come after you in the next life and kill you again!"

Axel only laughed. "Okay Roxas."

The duo stood, making their way down the clock tower so they could RTC.

When the pair arrived at the castle, they were immediately greeted by a bout of yelling coming from the Living Room That Never Was. They drifted into the room to see Demyx sitting on the floor, his hair singed on the edges, and Larxene sitting on the couch, glaring daggers at the Melodious Nocturne.

"Demyx," The Savage Nymph fumed, "Don't _ever_ call me a witch again."

"Gah…" Demyx said, running a hand through his crispy dirty-blonde hair, "I'm _sorry._ Maybe if you were nicer to me, I wouldn't need to call you a witch!"

The water-controlling Nobody was silenced when lightning struck him once again.

Axel and Roxas, horrified, scurried out of the room before Larxene could direct her rage to them.

"Axel," Roxas said, shaking his head, "Are you _sure _you want to prank Larxene?"

Axel shook his head also, saying, "Yes. I'm absolutely sure. Now it's for Demyx!"

Roxas facepalmed. "You idiot…"

So, Axel (who was dragging Roxas along forcefully) snuck into Marluxia's room.

"Axel, why are we here…?" Roxas questioned, shuddering. There were flowers… _everywhere. _On the walls, on the bed, on the floor… Roxas looked up and groaned internally. Who puts flowers on the frigging ceiling?!

"I'm just grabbing something… Did you know that Marluxia's hair isn't naturally pink?" Axel replied, grabbing a small bottle off of the bathroom counter before dragging Roxas back out of the room.

"I always knew it was fake…" Roxas said, his eyes narrowing.

Axel cast a glance of confusion at his friend before he reached his target—Larxene's room. Axel slowly opened the door, then slid in silently, pulling Roxas in after him and closing the door. "Okay, Roxas, this is the plan." Axel whispered, leading the young teen into Larxene's bathroom. The redhead handed Roxas the bottle from earlier and said, "I'm going to go get Larxene's shampoo, and when I come back, I want you to pour this—" He motioned to the bottle, "Into it. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded warily, keeping an ear out for anyone that might get them caught. Axel disappeared into the darkness of the room for a few minutes before reemerging with a large yellow bottle. "Hurry up, Roxas!" Axel hissed, twisting the cap off to allow his friend to pour in the contents of the other bottle.

Roxas quickly opened his bottle and started pouring its contents—pink fluid—into the shampoo. Roxas snapped the bottle closed at Axel's cue watched as his friend twisted the cap back onto the shampoo. Axel began shaking it vigorously as he disappeared into the darkness again, leaving Roxas to wait once more.

Once Axel reemerged, he grabbed Roxas once again and they snuck back out of Larxene's room, not leaving a single trace that they were ever there.

"So, Axel," Roxas said as the duo walked down the hall, "What did we put in the bottle anyways?"

Axel grinned at his younger friend. "Ah, you'll see soon enough."

And sure enough, the very next day, an extremely angry Larxene stormed into the Living Room That Never Was with pink hair.

"WHO DID THIS?!" She yelled in a fury, just as Axel and Roxas were walking through a dark corridor to get on with their mission.

Just as the duo left, Marluxia walked in. He saw Larxene's hair and cooed, "So, you've finally decided to follow in my amazing footsteps, eh number twelve?"

Marluxia was the first of many to be struck by lightning.

* * *

**Heh... we all know it was bound to happen eventually.**

**Larxene: I'll kill you... slowly...**

**Me: Pfft, you can't touch this! I'm the author-I put you in this fic, and I can take you out of it!**

**Larxene: ...ugh.**

**Riku: Finally, a chapter that wasn't me-related!**

**Me: I mentioned that in the beginning, but you were too busy giving me the silent treatment to notice! Glob.**

**Riku: ...**

**Me: Ah! There you go again!**

**Marluxia: ...but... my hair is naturally pink...**

**Me: Save it. We all know it's not. Gomen.**

**Marluxia: ... TT_TT**

**Axel: Nice! Good one Electro!**

**Me: Finally! Someone here who respects my writing! :D Thanks Axel!**

**Axel: No prob! :D**


End file.
